Chicken Boo
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Oh, dear! It seems that Mamoru's role as Tuxedo Kamen has apparently been replaced by...a chicken?


Author's Note: Anyone's who's watched 'Animaniacs' should know who Chicken Boo is. But for those who don't, there's no need to fret! This one-shot fic should still prove amusing…but brace yourself, Mamoru fans! If any of you readers have some phobia on chickens and don't have a strong stomach to cope with them, I suggest you back away from this fic right now!

**_Chicken Boo_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

"Yes, run! Run, you people!" Sailor Galaxia cackled with delight as the innocent people around her began to flee the shopping mall in utter terror. Shops began to collapse, glass began to shatter and walls began to crumble. Sailor Moon, the Starlights and all the Senshi continued to combat against their unstoppable enemy, but the situation wasn't looking too good for them. "Fear me! Know of the extreme power I possess! Not one of you pitiful weaklings can stop me! AH! HA! HA! HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"You just don't stop, do you, Galaxia?" Usagi puffed out to her, half worn out from their endless battle. "No matter how many times we beat you!"

"That is correct." Galaxia nodded with a smile across her face. "But right now, I'm afraid, you'll all have to die…goodbye, my friends!"

However, just before Galaxia was about to launch her ultimate attack upon all of our heroes, a red rose suddenly shot down from out of nowhere and landed right between her feet. Galaxia jerked back in surprise and looked up to the ceiling to face her new challenger…

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi cheered out loudly with great excitement. "He's here at last!"

The large feathery Tuxedo Kamen descended down and landed safely onto his two feet…well, his two BIG feet.

"Brahk." Tuxedo Kamen let out his 'threatening' word towards Galaxia, who looked completely shocked by his bizarre appearance. And she wasn't the only one sitting uncomfortably with this either, because all of Usagi's friends were feeling the same way as her too. Everyone, except Usagi, gazed before Tuxedo Kamen.

"Oh my…" Chibi Usa placed her hand onto her cheek. "…Tuxedo Kamen looks unusual today."

"No kidding. Look how big he's grown!" Rei remarked. "Not to mention that he's developed…um…feathers…and, er…a beak?"

"Chibi, Chibi?" Chibi Chibi seemed as absolutely clueless as many were.

"Why does he have a tail?" Seiya scratched her head. But before anyone could answer…

"Look what he's doing!" Hotaru pointed her finger at Tuxedo Kamen, who was taking some swift action against his foe at the very moment.

"Brahk, bahk, bahk, bahk!" He spoke out as he slipped out his black cane.

"Um, what did he just say?" Yaten asked out within the confused audience. Nobody quite knew the answer, frankly. It even baffled Princess Kakyuu and Setsuna. But Usagi, unlike the rest, had simply taken no attention to Tuxedo Kamen's strange looking form and still very much hoped that he would help save the day once again.

"Go kick her rear, Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi shouted in high hopes, jumping around like a wild cheerleader. "You can do it!"

"BRAHK!" Tuxedo Kamen charged head first at Galaxia, who then casually grappled him firmly by his long neck, just as he was a second away to striking her. Usagi's happy smile soon melted away.

"HAH!" Galaxia smiled again, this time more demonically. "It seems that your little attempt to outwit me has proved most useless, Tuxedo Kamen!" She started to raise him off the ground by his neck. "Say goodbye to your worthless little piglets as they'll watch you die!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of the girls screamed with shear horror…but just then, Tuxedo Kamen's neck slowly slithered out of Galaxia's grip, resulting him to fall to the floor onto his bottom. He also managed to slither himself out of his own clothes accidentally, revealing his bare identity to the girls, who were gasping atrociously at him.

All, including Galaxia, had never expected that Tuxedo Kamen was …a chicken?

"Brahk, bahk, bahk, bahk!" Everyone watched as Boo went circling pointlessly round Galaxia, jerking his long neck back and forth, sweeping his talon feet, clucking away at himself and pecking his beak continuously onto the ground, perhaps looking for a worm to feed on. "Brahk!"

"WHAT?! Tuxedo Kamen's a chicken?!" Galaxia exclaimed, clenching her fists in rage. "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"BRAHK!" Was the only reply she got from the feathered bird, staring at her mindlessly with his black bulging eyes.

"IIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed with a high pitch when she felt her life was beginning to shatter to pieces. "THIS CAN'T BE! I can't believe that all these years, I've been in love with a giant chicken!"

"Brahk?" Boo clucked his way towards Usagi and her friends. "Bahk. Bahk, Bahk."

"Back off, Tuxedo Kamen!" Makoto stepped forward defensively. "You may have succeeded in fooling us to thinking you were some handsome looking hot shot…but now, that's all going to end…never in our lives will we EVER take sides with some small-brained good-for-nothing chicken like you!"

"Brahk? Brahk?" Boo gave a dumb looking expression upon her.

"Yeah!" Minako added as she stepped forward also. "We've been through a lot of crazy stuff in the past years, but we definitely won't let some chicken save our galaxy!"

"This is unacceptable! I can't take it anymore!" Haruka suddenly stepped out from the crowd, waving her sword in the air. "I say we KILL that heartless traitor…CHICKEN TERIYAKI FOR EVERYONE!"

"BRAAAAAHK!!!!!" Boo, noticing the angry stampede of girls coming towards his way, turned his tail and fled for his life in panic. "BRAHK! BAHK! BAHK! BAHK! BAHK!" He rushed by the red headed Galaxia, flapping his wings silly as he passed her. It wasn't long after that when she too participated in the long chase.

Eventually, all the girls ran out of the mall and into the streets, still in hot pursuit after their meal.

**CHORUS: You wear a disguise, to look like human guys. But you're not a human, you're a Chicken Boo!**

**_Fin_**


End file.
